Diseases and injuries
Cats living in the wild often fall victims to a number of diseases and injuries. It is the job of the Clan's medicine cat to treat these conditions . Diseases and Conditions Whitecough and Greencough Both are chest infections, caused by bacteria. Whitecough is a mild form, but if untreated, it can develop in the much more severe greencoughRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pages 166-168. Cats usually catch it during leaf-fall and leaf-bare, and sometimes it develops into large-scale epidemics. It can be fatal for elders and kits and it claimed the lives of several cats. Medicine cats treat it using catmintRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pages 134-136. An ancient ThunderClan medicine cat, Cloudspots, found out that this was the best remedyRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 24. If fevers accompany the cough, tansy or borage is used as well. In Into the Wild, a disease named kittencough is mentionedRevealed in Into the Wild, page 144. Runningnose tells about a herb used to cure it, that has disappeared since. In Moonrise, Mothwing mentions blackcough as a form of chest infectionRevealed in Moonrise, page 163; however no cat in the series is known to have contracted blackcough. One of the largest epidemics known in the book series is in the book Long Shadows, where possibly more than half of the clan, including Firestar himself, fall ill to greencough. It started with Millie and Brairkit before quickly spiralling out of control, giving signs to just how fast the sickness can spread. The epidemic cost one of Firestar's lives, but thankfully no other lives were lost. Poisoning Poisoning is the ingestion of a substance that causes harm to the body, such as: *Eating or drinking poisonous substances or plants. Usually kits do this, being curious and unaware of the dangerSuch as Minnowkit and her siblings in Twilight, Revealed on page 172 *Eating poisoned or rotten prey *Eating crow-food or drinking tainted water *Inhaling too much smoke from a fire *Being bitten by a venomous animal If only a small quantity of poison is ingested, the cat mostly receives a bellyache, but larger amounts can cause the death of the cat. Medicine cats treat it with yarrow or nettle leaves, while mild bellyaches are treated with juniper or watermint. Rat-Borne Infections The cats sometimes fall victims to infections carried by rats, although they do not have a specific name for it. An ancient ShadowClan medicine cat, Pebbleheart, realized that rats were a source of diseaseRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 68. As ShadowClan cats sometimes ate food from the Carrionplace in The Forest, they were prone to catch this disease. Burdock root is used to stop infection from rat bites. Blindness and Deafness A cat may lose his or her eyesight or hearing due to old age , accidents and infections, or birth defects. These conditions usually end their career as a warrior, as they cannot hunt or fight efficiently, and must retire as elders. Kits born with defects usually die young, unless they have special skills compensating it, like in Jayfeather's case. Kits that are white with blue eyes are usually born deaf. Revealed in A Dangerous Path, page 81 Joint Aches A condition usually associated with elders, the joints gradually degenerating with age, causing pain and difficulty to move. Damp environments can cause the appearance of this condition, so apprentices must make sure that the moss they gather for bedding is completely dry. It is usually treated using daisy or ragwort poultices. Toothache A toothache is caused by a cracked tooth, cavities, or an infection in the mouth. Alder bark is used to soothe the pain. Fever Fever is an abnormally high temperature of the body. It is not a disease in itself, but it usually signs the presence of an infection, such as greencough or an infected wound. If needed, it can be treated with feverfew, borage or lavender. Cracked Pads The paw pads may crack while walking long distances on hard surfaces, or due to cold weather. Elders are especially prone to this condition. It is treated with a poultice of coltsfoot or yarrow. Other Diseases Several other diseases were mentioned in the books, however, the cats do not have names for it. Examples include the conditions of Pebblefur (a painful lump in the stomach, most likely a tumor), or Tawnyspots. Injuries Wounds Wounds are injuries when the skin and the muscles beneath are torn, cut, or punctured. They may put a cat's life in danger due to blood loss, infections, or the damage of the organs. Wounds are the most common injuries, due to the cats always fighting enemy Clans, badgers or foxes. Minor wounds heal on their own in no time, but severe wounds must be treated by a medicine cat. This treatment includes cleaning it thoroughly with the tongue, stopping the bleeding with cobwebs, and applying poultices to prevent infection and help it to heal. Herbs used include goldenrod, marigold, burdock root or (in the case of rat bites) wild garlic. If the wound becomes infected, chervil or horsetail is used as well. The pain can be eased with poppy seeds or willow bark. Sprains Sprains are injuries to ligaments of a joint, caused by being stretched beyond their normal capacity and possibly torn. It causes severe pain and decreased ability to move the joint. The cat must rest for several days. Joint Dislocation Joint dislocation is the displacement of a bone from its normal joint. Medicine cats treat this condition by first feeding the patient poppy seeds to make them sleepy, and then pulling the limb until the bone gets back into its jointRevealed in Moonrise, page 279. Broken Bones A broken bone is usually the result of an accident, such as falling down from a high place, or being hit by a monster. Cats most often break their legs, and while medicine cats try to bind the bone with cobwebs, the injury usually results in the cat remaining crippled for the rest of his or her life. The only cat known to fully recover after breaking a leg was Cinderheart. A more severe injury is when a cat breaks his or her backbone. This results in the cat being unable to feel or move parts of his or her body. If the break is bad enough the cat will be killed on or shortly after impact. Book Mentions 'Whitecough and Greencough' *In Fire and Ice, two of Brindleface's kits die and Bluestar loses a life *In A Dangerous Path, Crookedstar loses his last life to greencough *In Sunset, Heavystep dies from greencough *Between Sunset and The Sight, Molepaw and BoulderLittlecloud reports that an elder has died of greencough - The Sight, page 323 - and this is assumed to be Boulder as he does not appear in The Sight and all record of him is lost die of greencough *In Long Shadows, there is a greencough outbreak, and the sick cats are isolated at the Abandoned Twoleg Nest to avoid getting the healthy cats catch the disease . No cat dies, although Firestar loses a life *''Code of the Clans'' mentions Snowstar , Brightwhisker and Poppydawn dying from greencough *''Secrets of the Clans'' mentions Lizardstripe dying of greencough *Bluestar's Prophecy and Secrets of the Clans both reveal Featherwhisker dying of greencoughRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 507 and Secrets of the Clans, page 25 'Poisoning' *In Bluestar's Prophecy, Rosepaw, Sweetpaw and Bluefur all share a bad mouse and get sick . Sweetpaw dies from this , but Bluefur and Rosepaw surviveBluefur goes on to become Bluestar, page 497, and Rosepaw recieves her warrior name, Rosetail, page 315 *In Forest of Secrets, Cloudkit attempts to eat deathberries and receives a stern lecture from Cinderpaw . Brokentail also is killed by Yellowfang by being fed deathberries *In Rising Storm, Halftail, Patchpelt, and Yellowfang die after ingesting too much smoke from the fire *In The Darkest Hour, Darkstripe feeds Sorrelkit deathberries , and she almost dies , but later recovers *In Moonrise, several WindClan cats and Dappletail of ThunderClan die after eating rabbits poisoned by Twolegs *In Starlight, Mothwing accidentally brings back tainted water to the elders, and they get a bellyache *In Twilight, Dawnflower's kits and some RiverClan catsRevealed in Twilight, pages 163, 197, 168, 173 and 219 ingest a foul-smelling liquid that later causes Tumblekit's and Ivytail's death *In Sunrise, Honeyfern dies after a snake bites her *In Cats of the Clans, it is mentioned that Adderkit died after an adder had bitten him 'Rat-Borne Infections' *In Rising Storm, Nightstar, Cinderfur and other ShadowClan cats die from eating rats from the Carrionplace . *In Midnight, Tawnypelt gets an infected wound after a fight with rats . *''Secrets of the Clans'' mentions Pebbleheart dying from a rat-borne infection . 'Blindness and Deafness' *In Bluestar's Prophecy, Whitepaw is blinded in one eye after a fight with a badger . *In Into the Wild, One-eye is described as being virtually blind and deaf due to old age . *In Fire and Ice, Brokenstar is blinded as punishment for his deeds . *In A Dangerous Path, Snowkit is revealed to be deaf . Although his mother tries to train him to be a warrior, he is taken away by a hawk . Dappletail tells about her own first litter; one of her kits was born deaf, and later it disappeared, thought to be taken by a fox . *In Firestar's Quest, Longtail is blinded after a rabbit scratches his eyes . *In The Sight, Jaykit is revealed to be blind . *In Dark River, Rock is mentioned to be blind because of old age . 'Joint Aches' *In Forest of Secrets, Smallear has stiff joints and Yellowfang says they are the worst case she has seen in moons *In Midnight, Speckletail complains of aching joints due to damp weather 'Cracked Pads' *In Forest of Secrets, One-eye has cracked pads from the cold *In Firestar's Quest, Firestar and Sandstorm get sore pads after walking on rocks *In Sunset, Goldenflower complains of cracked pads *In Sunrise, Purdy gets cracked pads from cold weather 'Wounds' *In The Darkest Hour, Tigerstar loses all of his nine lives due to a single wound . 'Joint Dislocation' *In Moonrise, Mousefur gets a dislocated shoulder after fighting Twolegs . *In Twilight, Rainwhisker's shoulder is dislocated in the fight with the badgersRevealed in Twilight, page 288, and Sunset, page 22. *In SkyClan's Destiny, Sagepaw has a dislocated leg after falling off the highest cliff . 'Broken Bones' *In Fire and Ice, Cinderpaw breaks a leg after being hit by a monster *In Dark River, Cinderpaw breaks a hind leg after falling from a tree , but later recoversIn Eclipse she receives her warrior name, Cinderheart, after training hard to recover from her injury, pages 317-318 *In Fading Echoes, Briarlight's backbone is broken after being crushed by a falling tree , but survivesAt the end of Fading Echoes she is still living and has recieved her warrior name, Briarlight, page 176. Littlecloud mentions a ShadowClan cat, Wildfur, who also broke his backbone, however, he did not survive References and Citations See Also *Medicine Category:Reference